


My Sweet Six Six Six

by Pikachulovesyou93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Angel Lucifer (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angelcest, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Gabriel, Childhood, Damaged wings, Fluff and Smut, Gabifer - Freeform, Hurt Gabriel, Lubriel, Lucifer and Feelings, Lucifer and Michael (Supernatural) Fight, M/M, Mean Michael, Original Character - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Past Gabriel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Protective Lucifer, Sexual Violence, Smut, Top Lucifer, Violence, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachulovesyou93/pseuds/Pikachulovesyou93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Lucifer like to sit down and talk about their past. Though not all memories are particularly pleasant to remember.  What happens to Gabriel when his first boyfriend Adriel turns against him? Will Lucifer's revenge cause his fall from grace? and can the pair of archangels escape from Michael's abuse?</p><p>Disclaimer: This is a Lucifer x Gabriel fic. It will contain fluff and smut. It is fairly confronting, and can cause distress. Please be sure to read the tags, I don't want you all upset because of my fic. If you are not comfortable with this pairing, DO NOT READ IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a gift to a really good friend of mine. It is inspired by conversations we have in our RP group, so I hope you enjoy.

It had been years since Gabriel had his first boyfriend, Adriel. A distant memory for the archangel, yet for some reason, as he sat on the couch snuggled up to Lucifer, the memory emerged. The archangels liked to sit down together and reminisce the memories of their tragic past. While things for Gabriel were not particularly bad, Michael always seemed to make a point of making Lucifers life a living hell, which was ironic for an angel. That was right up until Lucifer was cast out of heaven, and Gabriel left, wanting no further part in the families' disputes.

As the years passed, Gabriel found a place with the Winchesters. Along with his brother Castiel, they would fight alongside the brothers and ensure their safety. In an effort to once again save the world from the world's end; otherwise known as the apocalypse, team free will worked to prevent the breaking of the 66 seals that would unfetter Lucifer. However, after Sam kill's Lilith, the final seal is broken, and Lucifer is set free.

"Shut your cakehole". Gabriel was indignant at Dean's assumptions about his brother Lucifer.

"You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

There was only one person who knew Lucifer beside himself, and that was Gabriel.

"You do not know my family. What you guys call the Apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other". Gabriel glanced over at the Winchesters. There was no way that Gabriel was going to fight against his brothers, especially Lucifer, not after their history together.

Time passed, and Lucifer was still free. Castiel and the Winchesters continued to fight, but Gabriel could not fight this battle. Gabriel did not come across Lucifer again for quite some time.


	2. Changing Channels

The doors to the Grand Ballroom open. With a brash look on his face, Gabriel approaches Lucifer

"Lucy, I'm home." He raises his arms up in a swift motion and walks towards Kali. 

Lucifer stares at his brother with a discontent look, his eyes trail after Gabriel as he goes to check on Kali. 

"Not this time." Gabriel reaches down to help Kali up, and with caution walks past Lucifer. The older archangel not breaking eye contact. 

"Guys! Get her outta here!" Gabriel speaks to the Winchesters, pushing Kali carefully towards them before turning his attention back to Lucifer. 

"Over a girl. Gabriel, really?" Lucifer looked unamused. "I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything."

Gabriel's look was smug, before turning haughty. 

"Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks."

Lucifer appeared insulted. The two continued to exchange scintillating remarks among one another. 

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth." Gabriel's look softens slightly, but Lucifer remains stern. 

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael...". 

"Screw him!" Gabriel was unimpressed, as though the words Lucifer had just said had been his kryptonite. His comment, only causing Gabriel to get mad. 

"You know I don't care for Michael. . . not like I care for you Lucifer. " Gabriel's eyebrows mitigate as he takes a step forward. 

Lucifer remained astringent, unaffected by Gabriel's words, as though being locked in the cage had made him forget any of his previous affections towards Gabriel or his dissatisfactions towards Michael. 

"You need to stop this Lucifer; you're better than this. " He continues to walk towards him. 

Lucifer pulls out his angel blade, untrusting of Gabriel, causing him to stop walking. He puts his hands up in defence. 

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." The blade pointing at Gabriel

"You're right Lucifer." Gabriel steps closer, his hand reaching for the blade, but as he goes to grab it, Lucifer seizes his wrist and quickly swings the blade towards Gabriel, stopping mere centimetres from his flesh. Gabriel freezers. 

Lucifer looks down at the younger archangel, noticing the apprehension in his eyes. For whatever reason, decides to put the angel blade away. Gabriel remains reticent, not daring to move. 

Lucifer's temper softens as he reaches forward, gently wrapping his arms around Gabriel's fixed pose. After a moment Gabriel moves, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"It's over Gabriel."


	3. Don't Call God, Chuck

Lucifer was standing in the kitchen preparing some food. Moreover, while Lucifer is an angel, and needn't indulge in such activities as sleeping or eating, he still liked to enjoy such luxuries of human life.

It had been some time since Lucifer had been let out of the cage. Through much difficulty and adversity, Lucifer; with the help of his brothers, Gabriel and Castiel was able to convince the Winchesters that he wasn't entirely the devil that everyone named him to be. With a promise of death, if Lucifer did not abide by the Winchesters rules, he continued to act with decorum. The Winchesters obtained further respect from Lucifer once they had helped him to revitalise his relationship with his father, God. Burgeoning his admiration for his father's creations.

Lucifer stood at the darkened reconstituted quartz bench that sat in the middle of the kitchen, preparing the vegetables for his dinner when he heard a noise from behind. Turning around he saw his brother Gabriel, who stood with his arms crossed and an aloof look on his face. 

"Gabriel?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

Gabriel uncrossed his arms and proceeded to walk into the kitchen sitting up on the bench near the window gazing out.

"Gabriel, must you sit on the bench?" 

Gabriel turned his glance from out the window to his brother, giving him a sullen look, huffing and rolling his eyes with discontent, refusing to move. 

Lucifer shook his head, turning his attention back to the vegetables in front of him.

"Luci!" Gabriel dragged the word out until the older archangel turned his gaze on the younger. 

"What is it, Gabriel?" Dubious of his demeanour.

"Tell me" he shuffled on the bench, turning to face Lucifer, "Why does Chuck find it so gratifying to ruin my plans, I wasn't going to hurt his creation, just tweak him a little . . . A slight modification if you will". 

Lucifer was not used to seeing Gabriel like this, and the younger archangel using god's alias made him feel perturbed. He could understand how Gabriel felt but believed he had better not say anything given his previous nefarious actions in the eyes of his father. Gabriel needed someone better. 

"Ugh, fine" Gabriel groaned, detached, and went to climb off the bench. 

"Gabriel wait!" Lucifer spoke in a gentle tone; he sat the knife down and moved away from the reconstituted quartz bench he had been stationed. "I have something for you, don't move off that bench", and with that, he left the room. 

Moments later he appeared back in the room with a black plastic case, and approached Gabriel . . . "open it". 

Gabriel tilted his head confused for just a moment before opening the case to reveal an acoustic guitar that was dark blue in the centre and faded into black. 

"For . . . for me?" He looked in admiration at the beautiful instrument that had sat before him, reaching his hand out to stroke the strings. A smile appearing on his face. Lucifer nodded, not saying a word, only reciprocating his smile. 

"Thank you, Luci, it is beautiful." 

He allowed Lucifer to set the guitar down and return to stand between his parted legs. Raising his arms to rest around the neck of the other archangel, and pulled him close for a gentle thank you kiss. And after a few seconds, he let Lucifer go. 

Lucifer smiled once more and moved back towards the reconstituted quartz bench. 

"Of course Gabriel, I just want to make you happy any way I can". 

Lucifer always made Gabriel happy, from a very young age. Lucifer was the one he knew he could turn to for everything. Raphael was supposed to be the one to care for him, just as Lucifer had for him as a fledgeling and Michael for Lucifer. However, when Raphael refused, Lucifer was quick to fill the void, determined to give Gabriel all the affection and idolatry he thought he deserved. Putting him before anyone and everything else. He ensured Gabriel knew how loved he truly was. Though Gabriel did not return these same affections for quite some time. But Lucifer did not care too much most times; he was just happy to love him, protect him. The only time Lucifer had broken the youngers heart was when he broke his promise to stay with him eternally. Something that Lucifer himself had no control once cast out of heaven. 

Gabriel picked up the guitar and continued to play as Lucifer finished preparing their meal. The sound of a familiar tune rang in Lucifers ears, causing him to think of their past.


	4. Lucifer knows how to calm his angel

Dinner was finished, and the archangels had both eaten. With no desire to do the washing up, Lucifer snapped his fingers; the dishes sat cleaned and stacked on their shelves. 

They walked down the corridor into the living room. Lucifer sat against the arm of the deep red camelback sofa, gazing out into the darkness through the large glass walls that sat to the left of the sofa. 

Stretching his legs out, and increasing the gap between his legs, Lucifer slapped the space in front of him as an indication for Gabriel to join him. 

Lucifer dropped one leg off the sofa while Gabriel sat down, propping his back against the older archangels chest before Lucifer returned his leg to its original position. 

Gabriel was still tense from his altercation with his father, causing a fatigued and miffed energy to pertain the room. 

"Gabriel?" Lucifer cooed, "show me your wings."

With no words spoken, Gabriel made visible his alluring golden wings. Lucifer, delving his fingers deep into the larger flight feathers, causing the younger angel to let out a subdued sigh, and leaning forward slightly. Lucifer was sure to massage every span of Gabriel's wings delicately, just the way he liked it, tugging on the feathers slightly on occasions. For Lucifer, this was an indication of Gabriel's trust in him, while the younger archangel enjoyed getting his wings stroked; largely due to his wing kink, he seldom enjoyed his wings being pulled on because off preceding events. 

"Are you feeling any better?" the concerned archangel queried. 

Gabriel let out a slight moan as Lucifer's fingers trailed down to caress the smaller, more delicate feathers on the undersides of his wings. He nods. 

"Sorry, I was a bit wound tight, but yes, I am feeling better," Gabriel lets out a smile. 

Lucifer tipped forward leaning into Gabriel's feathers, and placed a kiss on the back of his head. 

"Remember how I used to stroke your wings for you?"

Gabriel proceeded to nod. 

"Of course, I do, you always knew how to calm me down". 

Lucifer's expression was amiable, and he ran his fingers from the base of the youngers wings up, once more causing Gabriel to mewl out in gratification. 

Gabriel spoke out with a lighthearted tone:

"I remember how Raphael would pick on me and push me around causing me to cry, you would take me back to your bed and stroke my wings, it was the only thing that would make me stop". 

"I remember Michael getting angry with me because when he stroked your wings you would continue to cry" Lucifer chortled. "I can understand why, he used to stroke my wings before you and Ralph came along, but he grew to become too rough" a desolate expression grew on his face, causing his fingers to cease with the stroking. 

"Hey Lulu, you should let me stroke your wings sometimes."

"I suppose Gabriel; you always did seem to like my wings." 

This caused Gabriel to let out a hearty chuckle, leaving Lucifer confused. 

"I'm sorry" he continued to snicker "I used to pretend sometimes that Michael had told me off and that I was hiding from him so that you would wrap me in your wings."

"You mischievous little shit. . . I got in trouble for that. " 

Gabriel shuffled uncomfortably. 

"You know I love you right Lucifer?" turning around placing kisses along his jawline in an attempt to not be reprimanded. However, Lucifer continued to tease the angel for a while, pretending he was upset so he could lap up the kisses now being pressed into his neck. Only his chuckle giving him away, causing Gabriel to pull back, laugh, and settle back down into Lucifers lap. 

"Lucifer. . . tell me another story from when we were younger."

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Lucifer smiled, and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist, bringing him in close. 

"Hmmm. . . do you remember that first boyfriend you had?"

Gabriel pressed back into Lucifer, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Adriel?"

"Was that his name? I always called him dick-face" Lucifer snickered "Anyway. . . "

"You ass," Gabriel smiled and joined Lucifer in his laugh. 

"I was jealous of all of your boyfriends and girlfriends . . . but I absolutely hated him. . . " 

Lucifer's grip on Gabriel started to tighten unconsciously, the younger angel shuffling himself to try to get free, but he couldn't. 

"Why?" Gabriel tilts his head in confusion. 

Lucifer frowns; almost disappointed that Gabriel could appear to have just forgotten what Adriel had done to him.

nXG1WSR


	5. Michael and the Morning Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter is set in the past.

Lucifer was walking down the long, illuminated corridor of his family home when he could hear laughter coming through the marginally ajar door where Gabriel typically slept. Eager to see what the young angel found so amusing, he crept nonchalantly towards the room and peeked through the aperture. Lucifer could see Gabriel laying on the bed, his arms tucked under his head to form a makeshift pillow above the one his head was already resting. Lucifer smiles as he noticed the look on Gabriel’s face, he just looked so elated.

  
Lucifer’s eyes travel from Gabriel’s joyous face, down to his chest where he sees it falling up and down as he laughs; he bites his lip. Travelling further down he notices the raised shirt that Gabriel was wearing, tucked up so that his vessels stomach was completely exposed, and the button of his jeans undone. Fingers brushed softly across Gabriel’s core in a circular motion, causing the younger to arch his back and laugh until Adriel leant across to kiss his stomach just above his navel a few times. Gabriel reached his hand down to wrap his fingers in Adriel’s black scruffy hair. The darker haired angel looked up at Gabriel, giving him a wink, and Lucifer hated it. He wanted to be the one on the bed with Gabriel tracing fingers across him, kissing him, and making him laugh like the world was ending tomorrow.  
Jealousy struck him, and Lucifer quickly moved to storm off. However, he accidently knocked Gabriel’s door further open with his foo

t in his mood. Gabriel quickly sat up, and Adriel moved back to lean on his side staring, annoyed that anyone could interrupt the moment he was having with Gabriel. Lucifer wanted to disappear quickly, fly, fly anywhere but in that moment. However, it was too late. Gabriel sat staring at him, confused as to why he was standing in his doorway.  
“Luci?” The younger archangel tilted his head to show his confusion.

  
“I...ahh...I...” Lucifer shuffled uncomfortably on his feet, thinking how stupid he was. He could have just kept walking, but no, he had to pry.

  
Adriel wrapped an arm around Gabriel, pulling him closer towards him, asserting his dominance of Gabriel; making sure Lucifer knew that the angel was all his, and he would not share. Gabriel turned to place a kiss on the side of Adriel’s head, further adding to Lucifer’s discomfort. Reaching down to grab Adriel’s hand, he removed himself from his grip. He continued to climb off the bed, reaching down to button up his jeans, and pull his shirt down before walking over to where Lucifer was standing, looking at the ground. Adriel let out a long sigh, rolling onto his back.

  
“I’ll be right back Adriel,” Gabriel said as he turned his head to face Adriel for a moment.

  
“Hmph!” he rolled over to face the wall while Gabriel rolled his eyes at the response.

  
“Come on Lucifer” his hand directed the eldest out of the room, and when Lucifer left, he followed behind him shutting the door, smiling at Adriel before it was fully closed.  
Gabriel quickly swung around to face Lucifer, his arms crossed, and his expression resentful.

  
“Why did you do that?” Gabriel questioned.

  
“Gabriel. . . I didn’t mean too, I just” but his words were cut off.

  
“You were what? Spying on me?” By this stage, Gabriel’s hands had formed fisted and were laying by his side.

  
“No! Gabriel, listen to me...I don’t trust Adriel...he... “ Lucifer cringed back slightly, seeing Gabriel this unhappy was not his intention.

  
“Shut up Luci! Stop trying to boss me around!” and he reached up to push Lucifer away from him.

  
Things were starting to get slightly out of hand, as Michael could hear the confrontation down the hall from his room. He walked out of his room to investigate the situation, confident that Lucifer would be involved somehow. He walked towards the angels and stood beside Lucifer who looked saddened that his favourite angel was pushing him away.

  
“Do you hear me Lucifer . . . stop trying to tell me what to do!” he pushed him again before his eyes turned to Michael, “and you too” shoving the other archangel back in the same manner he had to Lucifer.

  
“Gabriel!” Michael’s eyes were irate; he took a step closer to the youngster, and swiftly his backhand swiped across Gabriel’s right cheek.

  
Still annoyed that anybody below him could even attempt to push him around, he went to slap the angel again. Michael’s right hand began to swing back to Gabriel’s left cheek, but before contact could be made, Lucifer gripped his wrist, stopping him. Gabriel stood looking between the older archangels, his hand rubbing against his now reddened cheek, sore. Michael and Lucifer turned to each other, staying in silence, but giving each other a knowing look.

  
The door opened behind Gabriel, and Adriel leant against the doorframe, staring at them all. Michael and Lucifer's gaze remained stagnant on one another, while Gabriel turned up to look at his boyfriend, his hand still on his face.

  
"Gabriel, are you okay?" He asked concerned, taking a step towards his angel.

  
"Yeah...I'm fine...let's go" he grabbed at Adriel's hand and pushed them both between the archangels separating them further. Gabriel refused to turn back, but Adriel glanced back at them shaking his head in disapproval.

  
"That little shit, he is going to get it" Michael turned to face the distancing angels.

  
"Don't Michael ... whatever punishment, give it to me" Lucifer bowed his head.

  
Michael reached his hand out, gripping onto Lucifer's shirt, practically dragging him to Lucifer's bedroom. In a quick flick, he shuts the door behind him. Lucifer cowers stepping back towards his bed only his attempt to flee is pointless, as it is not long before Michael is standing before him.

  
"This is for upsetting Gabriel" and Michael's fist slams forward into Lucifer's stomach.

  
"This is for upsetting me" and he repeats his previous action against the younger angel.

  
"This is for Gabriel's back talk" his hand cuts across Lucifer's jaw.

  
"This is for Gabriel shoving me again because of you" his fist slamming into his cheek.

  
"And this is because you even bother to stay here when no one wants you" he hits the angel in the stomach again, only this time harder than the first two times.  
Lucifer tries to stay stable, standing on his feet. Michael shakes his head and turns to leave the room, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he leaves, Lucifer drops onto his bed. He pulls his legs to his chest and cries into his pillow with agonising pain. It hurt to know that Gabriel was so mad at him when he loved him so much. Almost as much as the beating, he just received from Michael. He wished that Gabriel was there to cuddle him and make him feel better, not out with Adriel, who he felt was undeserving of his affections.

  
Every movement Lucifer made burnt an agonising pain within him. He felt sick and light-headed, and it was not long before he passed out.


	6. Broken Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is pretty emotionally heavy. It does contain smut, so if you don't like that, don't read it. Warning, does contain sexual assault.

A number of months had past by since the awkward incident that caused Gabriel to be mad at, and Michael to beat on Lucifer. Since that time, Lucifer had tried to seclude himself from the others so as not to cause a confrontation. He decided that since Gabriel would not listen to his warnings about Adriel, he would not bother trying to protect him anymore. But rather, he spent his time in the gardens away from everyone.

The gardens were one of the most beautiful places in heaven. Serene; the silence only adding to the tranquility of the place. It was hard to understand why no one typically visited this space, but Lucifer used it to his full advantage. He would walk along, practising his skills as an angel, from daybreak until dawn. Lucifer was used to being alone. He preferred it that way. He couldn't get hurt; not by Gabriel, and most definitely not by Michael.

He lays down and shuts his eyes, soaking in the ambiance of the environment. His head rests against the superlative green grass, and he crosses his arms over his chest, entwining his fingers together. Solitary confinement of his own free will. He loved that no one knew where he was; alone, or so he thought....

Gabriel lay half exposed, his shirt off and Adriel leaning over him, his legs either side of Gabriel's thighs. Adriel combs his fingers through Gabriel's hair, and leans down to kiss him roughly, pushing his head further into the grass. Gabriel reaches his right arm up, and trails it along Adriel's back, just before his spine, causing the angel to shudder with his touch. Both angels letting out soft moans against the others lips.

Adriel grabbed for Gabriel's free hand, and pinned it above the archangels head. Despite the fact he himself was not an archangel, he had a considerable amount of strength, and he made Gabriel weak with his caresses. His lips moved to Gabriel's jaw, causing his head to tilt back in anticipation, and his free hand is placed on Adriel's chest. He closes his eyes, parting his lips slightly, and as Adriel moves to suck, kiss, and bite at his neck, he blather's out noises of satisfaction.

"You're all mine Gabriel, only mine" Adriel speaks in a domineering tone.

"You're mine to play with, I can do anything I want with you" he continues in his dark voice; but Gabriel smiles, too swept away in the satisfaction of the neck kisses to fully take in what Adriel just said.

Adriel reaches his hand down to below Gabriel's navel, and he flinches, trying to hold back a laugh. But before long, Adriel's fingers do not stop there, but instead, push themselves under the waistband of Gabriel's jeans, and his fingers brush along Gabriel through his boxers.

"Adriel, wait!" He tilts his head up and grabs at Adriel's arm, however, his head is forced back into the ground with asperous kisses. Gabriel tries to pull away, but Adriel puts his full weight on him, Adriel's vessel much taller than his own.

Removing his hands from Gabriel's jeans, he uses his now free hand up to meet Gabriel's hand, and raises it above his head to match the other hand, holding onto both of his wrists with the one hand. Gabriel let out a soft moan, and Adriel took this as an invitation to take things further. His hand pulled at Gabriel's jeans until he had managed to undo the button, and unzip his jeans, all so his hand would fit better down the front of his pants. And he began to stroke the archangel. Gabriel shuffling under his touch, his lips still not free from Adriel's.

Gabriel could feel tears starting to form, but he didn't want Adriel to see them. He turns his head slightly and Adriel pulls away for a moment. Adriel grips onto Gabriel through his boxers, his thumb teasing his tip, causing his hips to buckle upwards uncontrollably.

"Adriel, stop, I don't want this, I'm not ready, please" he begged him while his lips were free, but Adriel didn't care. Instead, he pulled his hand away and continued to pull his jeans down, followed by his boxers, leaving the archangel full exposed and feeling vulnerable.

Adriel places two fingers in his mouth and sucks it for a moment, his blue eyes piercing down at Gabriel's golden ones, he appeared nervous, not sure what Adriel was doing, he had never acted like this before. But his thoughts were soon broken when he felt himself be unwillingly penetrated without consent by Adriel, who's finger was moving in and out of the archangel. He squirmed, trying to shuffle up and away from his finger, but it seemed useless.

"Adriel...let me go!" But his command was ignored, instead a second finger was pushed inside of him, making the angel cry out slightly. Adriel had no concern for Gabriel. His blue eyes appeared to turn to silver stone, with no real emotion except dominance.

He moved down to bite at Gabriel's lip, hard, causing blood to spill out as he continued to violate him with his fingers, stretching him out. Gabriel cried out a little louder thinking please just make this stop. Adriel sucked at the blood that was leaving Gabriel's now swollen lip.

In an effort to get some control back, Gabriel forced himself to kiss Adriel back, and when able, bit his lip in return, thinking that if he realised how much it hurt, maybe he would stop. His fingers only digging into Gabriel deeper, causing him to arch his back and cry out.

"You bit me" Adriel was unimpressed, wiping the blood of his lip with his arm.

"I don't like that Gabriel" and in a swift motion he collided his fist with Gabriel's cheek, before gripping at his throat tightly.

Gabriel reached for his hand around his throat, attempting to pull him off, but the pressure was causing him to be a bit light-headed. Adriel would not let go, rather, he removed his intrusive fingers from Gabriel, and undoes his own jeans, pushing them down, along with his boxers, and lining himself up to Gabriel's abused entrance. Gabriel is wide-eyed and feeling threatened beneath him. He wanted Lucifer to be here...to help him...but no one knew they were in the gardens. He cried out more when Adriel forced himself inside of him. Gabriel had not done this before, and he most definitely did not want this, not this way. He cried out again as Adriel's thrusts got harder inside of him. He felt alone, embarrassed and ashamed, and could not hold in his tears any longer.

"Stop!" Gabriel continued to whimper, "please...just make it stop".

"If you want it to stop Gabriel, show me those beautiful golden wings of yours."

Desperate for the encroachment to stop, Gabriel made his wings visible. Adriel slowed his thrusts and brushed his fingers through Gabriel's feathers. Gabriel allowed himself to relax into his touch, having his wings stroked always put Gabriel in a peaceful, loving mood. That was until Adriel stopped stroking his wing, and ripped out a few of Gabriel's flight feathers with one intense tug.

Gabriel screamed. His whole body felt like it was on fire, it forced his chest up, and he pushed himself further onto Adriel, going deeper than before. Tears continued to fall down Gabriel's face, and the ringing of his scream could still be heard in the gardens.

Lucifer sat up promptly from his poised position as he heard the echoed screams. He thought to himself how it was strange he heard such things. Perhaps he was imagining it. Or maybe someone had found his resting place. He went to relax again, but the sound of screams once again took over, this time louder. Lucifer figured he would never be able to relax until he figured out where the screams were coming from, so he followed the sound trail. Each step he takes, the screams are getting louder and louder until he can hear crying.

"Let me go" Gabriel's voice is weak as he has been abused both internally and externally. With one final thrust into the archangel, Adriel releases himself into Gabriel, and let's his wrists go. Gabriel wants nothing more but to fight, but he was in too much pain.

Adriel pulls out, and stands above the archangel, his feathers surrounding him, and pulls his boxers and jeans back up.

Lucifer is now standing close by when he notices Adriel, he quickly ducks so as not to be seen, but gets closer, hiding. He looks to notice Gabriel laying among his feathers, Adriel above him, and he wants to go and kill him, but he doesn't want Gabriel to hate him again. Adriel leans down to catch some of himself that was freeing itself from Gabriel's entrance, before wiping it along the archangels face.

"You are mine now" he leans close to Gabriel's face, but he does not respond, but instead lays broken and used.

Adriel stands up again, and walks away. Gabriel lay's there crying, and Lucifer is ready to run to him, but does not want to scare him. Embarrassed, Gabriel moves himself onto his feet, and shamefully puts his clothes back on. His wings now covered in patches from where his feathered had been torn out. He was glad that Lucifer was not here to see this. He was glad no one else was there. He could not fly very far, as his wings were damaged, but Gabriel started to run, run as far away as he could. Lucifer tries to follow him, but he was too fast. So instead, he focused his attention on finding Adriel.


	7. Fallen From Grace

Lucifer’s mind was obstinate. He was as determined to find Gabriel’s assailant, as death was to reap souls to keep the natural order. Vivid illustrations played in his mind of what he would do to Adriel when he found him. He wanted to find him and affix him to a surface just as the abomination had done to Gabriel. Then take a blade; not an angel blade, for death would be too uncomplicated . . . too generous, but perhaps a dagger of types. Something he could use to peel away the flesh from his bones ever so slowly, so that all of heaven, earth and hell could hear his screams.

Adriel’s mistake was not just taking something from Gabriel that was not his to take, and ripping out his feathers. No, in fact, another fault was his assumption nobody would find out, particularly Lucifer.

For a moment he stopped to consider what Michael would have done if he had seen the attack. Would he have killed Adriel right on the spot? Would he have shrugged it off considering Gabriel is an archangel and should know better? However, if Michael knew Gabriel at all, he would know that he is a lover and not the fighting type. He could sooner find a trick to play than maltreat anybody.

Lucifer’s ears twitched as he heard a ruffle in the trees close by. He knew it was not Gabriel, as he had taken off in the other direction. He walked expeditiously and cautiously, not knowing how to approach the situation. Sure enough, there stood Adriel; a smirk on his face, blood on his clothes, and one of Gabriel’s golden feather in his hands as though it was a prized possession. Lucifer approaches from behind, stopping a foot behind the angel, blade in his hand, pressed to Adriel’s neck.

“Gabriel” a small chuckle slipped Adriel’s lips, “I did not know you had it in you,” his voice was brazen.

“That is because it is not Gabriel,” Lucifer spoke, his voice was sonorous as he pressed the knife a little deeper into Adriel’s neck causing blood to begin to spill.

Adriel takes a step further, releasing the pressure and turns to face the archangel.

“I don’t think Gabriel would appreciate you trying to kill his boyfriend. I know you want him to yourself Lucifer, I’ve seen the way you look at him with lust in your eyes, which is sick . . . but he is mine. ” His comment is met with an eye roll from Lucifer. 

“After what you just did to him, I think he would appreciate seeing you killed.” Adriel continued to talk despite the threat as though Lucifer was not there.

“I wish you could see your face when I kiss him, touch him, make him whimper, or moan. You wanting so desperately to be in my position, wanting to do those things to him. ” Lucifers fist started to clench. He hated so much that Adriel was right, he tried hard to hide his affections from Gabriel, but Adriel saw right through him. The only picture going through Lucifers mind was the image of what Adriel had just done to Gabriel. 

“He could never love you Lucifer, he told me himself.”

Lucifer had reached his last straw, enough taunting. A manifestation of extreme anger struck Lucifer as he reached up to grasp Adriel’s throat, digging what he could of his nails into his flesh.

“Don’t you ever presume to know me . . . or Gabriel.”

Lucifer pulled his hand back bringing Adriel with him so that he could surmount him. His nefarious blue eyes examined Adriel’s pale face, which was growing more ghastly as each moment passed by. Adriel looked up at Lucifer with abhorrence. The touch of Lucifer’s skin on his and the fact he was so close to his face made him uneasy. Lucifer broke the eye contact, moving his face so his cheek rested against Adriel’s, his ear open for service, becoming a victim of Lucifers warm breath. Adriel shivered as words left Lucifers lips.

“If you are going to wear anyone’s blood . . .  it will be yours,” he struck Adriel in the stomach with a blade, causing the angel's knees to buckle under him. “I can’t take back what you did to Gabriel, but I can enjoy seeing you die.” He pulled the knife out ever so slowly before piercing it through his rib and twisting it, making the angel wail. Lucifer released his throat, letting the younger drop to the floor before circling him. 

“I’m sorry. . . Lucifer. . . I’m . . .” his hand pressing against the wounds and looking up in despondency before Lucifer kicked him, causing him to caterwaul. 

“You think you can violate Gabriel, and have the rest of us treat you like some god. . . Adriel please . . . you aren’t that special.” Lucifer tilts his head, looking down at the callow angel with a vile, loathsome face.

“Please, Lucifer. . . I am sorry. . . I won’t hurt him again . . . just help me.”

“I am going to help you, don’t worry . . . you won’t be able to hurt him anymore.” Lucifer kneeled down next to Adriel and smiled softly. However, his smile was a lie as he reached into his pocket grabbing a small vial out and removing the lid. Being an archangel had its advantages, as Lucifer snapped his fingers and Adriel’s arms were pinned to the ground.

Adriel tried to thrash his body any way he could feeling terrorised. “Lucifer, please don’t kill me, please,” panic churned within him, and he was about to cry out before Lucifer placed his finger over his lips.

“Shhh, I’m not going to kill you, Gabriel wouldn’t want that, and it would be too easy.” He reached for his angel blade “I am, however, taking your grace” and he slid the knife over his throat cutting it marginally; his grace expelled from his body. Removal of angel grace was considered barbarous, but Lucifer could not give a damn. In his eyes, it still did not make up for what Adriel had done.    

. . .

Gabriel was out of breath, collapsing onto his hands and knees. His body was shaking as he crawled to lay against a tree. The archangel was in pain. He had experienced pain before, but nothing like this. He did not know what to think. They had fought before, but things have never been physical, nor that sexual.

He raised his trembling hand to his lip, whimpering at the touch, and tears came before he could stop them. His tears brought no sense of release or relief. His breath hasty as his knees were pulled to his chest, crying until there were no more tears. Nevertheless, the absence of his tears was not the same as an absence of feeling. 

The thought of going home was too formidable as he heard Lucifers calls for him. But he could not go back. The contemplation of being around anyone now was arduous. He could not be touched, or he would lose his composure. It was humiliating to think he could let someone do something like that to him. He was an archangel, and he didn’t fight back. Did he want it? Perhaps he did, he did not try to fight him off after all. Michael and Lucifer would be appalled by him, and shun him

“Gabriel, stop!” He gripped at his temples as all the thoughts came crashing into his head. Stumbling to his feet, he could not take the guilt any longer. He walked, and it is strange how walking for hours and miles becomes as automatic as breathing. Halting at the edge of a river, learning forward, he fell in, letting the water engulf him.


	8. Lucifer verse God

Twelve hours had gone by since Lucifer had seized Adriel’s grace causing the callow angel to fall to earth. Determined to find Gabriel, Lucifer clamoured for his attention. However, his desperate persuasion disregarded. Forsaken, Lucifer walked heavens ground alone, and being unaccompanied with his thoughts and feelings was the worst, as he had no sanctuary where he could escape from them. Nevertheless, it was growing dark, and the archangel could hear his father calling his name.

With a snap of his fingers, Lucifer returned to the sterile, melancholic, hallways of heaven. Typically the halls were filled with the sounds of his brothers and sisters; an endless chatter of angelic voices. But at this moment there were no other sounds. Lucifer became conscious of his breathing, as with every step he took, he could hear his footsteps on the ground. Was this another of Michael’s tricks? Lucifer began to feel vexed at the situation, a trait that appeared to be one of his downfalls.

"When you lose your temper, you lose yourself" a besotted voice spoke from behind the archangel. Gentle and soft, yet it possessed an air of superiority in the tone.

Lucifer stood proud, declining to succumb to the omnipotent and benevolent voice, refusing to turn around. "Temper, I haven't got a temper."

His arrogance was greeted with a sigh. "I created you; I think I can tell when you have a temper . . . and stop rolling your eyes at me."

Nonetheless, Lucifer finished rolling his eyes. "It's impossible to argue when your father is God," and he turned around to face his custodial parent.

"I think you better follow me, so we can talk; have some privacy."

"Privacy," Lucifer scoffed, "Use your eyes father, nobody else is here."

"You watch your tone Lucifer, just because you are a powerful archangel, does not mean I won't bend you over my lap and slap your backside until it is red raw." Chuck's tone of voice had gone from calm to miff. 

"Sounds kinky" he mocked, allowing himself to joke for the first time since Gabriel had left.

Chuck's palm had met the side of his face before he let out a long-winded sigh. "Why . . .  Why is he like this" he spoke quietly to himself before removing his hand. He twists his wrist, and both the brash archangel and he were left standing in his office alone. The walls of the room were dark brown, with natural light shining through the large glass windows that ensconced behind the disarrayed desk covered with books and a typewriter. In spite of there being two chairs in front of the desk, Lucifer walked over to sit on the workspace, as he knew Chuck disliked it, knocking one of the open books of. "Get your rear end of my desk, and use a chair; that's why they were created.” He stepped over to the desk, picking up the book, and flicked through the pages to find his allocated page before placing it back where it had previously sat. “Also, have some respect. I would say didn't your father teach you manners, but I did...I also created free will, which is where I suppose I went wrong." The conversation between the two appeared confrontational, but each retained a great fondness and appreciation for the other. 

The archangel promptly stood up from his resting place. "Why did you call on me, father?" 

"I have a riddle for you." By this time, Chuck had moved over to sit on the chair behind his desk. He was leaning back, his finger intertwined and raised to his face; his index fingers rested against his chin.

"You called me here for a riddle?" Lucifer shook his head with disapproval and proceeded to begin to walk out of the room, only the door was sealed, and he could not break through it.

"If I have it, I don't share it. But if I share it, I don't have it, what am I?" Chuck sat forward in his chair, resting his arms on the desk, and turned his attention to his son. Lucifer glanced up, staring at the roof while he pondered the answer to the riddle.

"Need a hint? Here is one, you have one." 

“Enough games, I don’t know, nor care the answer.” The archangel slumped down in one of the chairs, leaning his head against the top of the seat so he was not making eye contact with his dad.  

“A secret Lucifer . . . you have a secret; I know about Adriel.” Chuck’s eyes narrowed, as he got a vertical wrinkle between his eyebrows. His lips pursed slightly. Uncomfortable with his predator’s unwavering attention, Lucifer turned his attention to Chuck; his eyes carried a mixture of shock and barely contained anger, he sat speechlessly.

“You’re my son, and I love you, but Lucifer I . . .” his words were quickly cut off, Lucifer stood to attention, knocking the chair of its feet.

“He hurt Gabriel; I had to do something to make up for what he did, so I took his grace.”

Chuck raised himself off his seat, leaning forward and placing his hands as fists against the wooden surface of his desk. Speaking in guttural tones, he replied instantaneously; “That was not your decision to make Lucifer.”

"Decision or not, everyone else around here is always too busy, no one cares about Gabriel, not like I do". His voice is brittle, wanting so much to scream; an utterly tormented soul on the verge of complete brokenness, but he couldn't. He was in enough of a dilemma without adding to his problem.

"Look, Luci, maybe I was wrong, maybe I have given you too much power, too much responsibility. Maybe it's best if I restrict your abilities for a while." Chuck knew that if he allowed Lucifer to keep his powers at full strength, it would bring dishonour to his name, and the angels would grow to question his authority. On the other hand, if he stripped Lucifer of his powers, he could lose his most cherished son.

"If this were Michael there would be no question in your mind. He is like your little lap dog, following every little command daddy asks for, being the perfect son to get your praise," Lucifer walks over to the large windows to stand behind his father and peak out at the darkening sky. "It makes me sick how he can get anything he wants, and meanwhile you are keeping me locked here in this room while Gabriel is out there beaten and afraid, his wings half torn out." Chuck had not turned to face Lucifer. He stayed seated facing the door ignoring the archangels presence, but it takes a great man to be a good listener, and he was paying considerable attention to Lucifers words. "Well you can do whatever you want to me, you can even take my grace, let me fall, but let me find Gabriel first. I need him, I need to know he is okay."

Chuck turned and arouse from his facility, placing a consoling hand on Lucifers right shoulder; the tension in the room rising. "You need to let him go Lucifer."

Lucifer, choleric with indignation, stood by the window, clenching his hands and resting them against the window seals. "You don't understand, I can't, I can't let him go. Gabriel is the only thing I care about. I know you have tried to teach me that by giving too much of myself to someone else, I will lose who I am. But Gabriel is all I know. I don't feel for him the same way that I feel for all of the other angels, he is special."

Chuck began to wonder if there was something more to what Lucifer meant. He was starting to understand that to Lucifer, Gabriel was like a piece of forbidden fruit, and there was a charm that existed in something forbidden which made it ineffably desirable. "Lucifer, please, don't do this, you will only end up hurt. Gabriel will be damaged, he can't give you what you want. You need to love yourself enough to remove yourself from this...from him. I will send Michael out to find him tomorrow."

"No!" Lucifer snapped back, gyrating expeditiously, knocking Chuck of his feet, and tottering into his desk. "Ugh, I can't make it any clearer to you, Michael doesn't care. He won't try to get him back, as far as he is concerned it's one less angel he has to fight for your attention. Now let me out of here. I need to find Gabriel."

Chuck's head had slammed against the handle of his desk, and he laid there, momentarily stunned. Had he not been God, he could have been on the brink of unconsciousness. He slowly turns his eyes from the side, managing to sit up, resting his head on the antique desk. "Why are you so persistent that it has to be you to save Gabriel?"

"I was there, I saw him attack Gabriel, and I did nothing. I was jealous, and I didn't do anything," his voice came out strangled. "I watched him..." Lucifer choked back tears. "I watched him move inside Gabriel, violate him, touching him in places he didn't want to be touched, while he laid there crying." He swallowed hard to try and get the words out, his guilt consuming him the more he spoke. "I still have his screams echoing in my head, and the image of his face when his feathers were being ripped out anytime I close my eyes for a second. It is a constant reminder that I stood there and just let it happen" His tear stores failed him, and began to flow, wracking his body; Lucifer dropped to the floor, the tears robbing him of any ability to be able to speak, nor breath to be drawn.

"Lucifer..." Chuck could not recall the last time he had seen his son so vulnerable, so damaged. He shuffled his body over to where the weeping angel sat, pulling him into his body to sooth him as he had done when Lucifer was a fledgeling. "Lucifer this isn't your fault, none of this is your fault. If anyone is to blame for this, it is me for neglecting my sons. I should have taken better care of you, of Gabriel. Lucifer I am so sorry." Grief overshadowed him, as tears fell, and he turned his head to try to hide them from Lucifer. "We will get him back Luci, I'll bring him back to you." The archangel trembled, not knowing what to be true, was he to blame?, or was his father right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it takes me so long to update chapters sometimes. University gets busy, and I have a fair amount of personal stuff going on right now. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Lucifer's Monologue

Archangel Gabriel; the messenger of incarnation, or to be more precise, the angel of sweets and confectioneries, please descend back to heaven here within the safe haven of my plenteous wings. Praying is an onerous task, Gabriel. You know just as well that every second there are billions of prayers. These hairless apes bending to their knees, bowing their heads in the name of our father, or calling out our names as they divulge in folklore. I have searched near four days for you little angel. I have searched from the Garden of Eden to the outskirts of this empyrean. Now I lay here in your bed, nestled within the sheets, yearning for your familiar sense, and I am praying Gabriel. I am praying perseveringly, and I have lost count of the number of times I have called for you. I am not like the rest of the angelic host, I am tired Gabriel. My voice is brittle and croaky; my throat is distressed and afflicted. I have not stopped calling for you since you fled. 

Give me a sign Gabriel. Speak to me with your delicate cherub cries. I won't dare tell anyone that your voice is my favourite sound, and how it makes me tremble when you lean in close...your breath and soft alluring lips caressing my ear as I gasp and bite my lip to keep my secret desires. My wings are beginning to rise with ebullience just from the thought of you being so near.

 

*Gasp* For a moment I am glad you aren't listening little one. I was caught up in my emotions, I haven't told you how I feel. And speaking without hindrance what I just said would have probably been enough to keep you away. In one breath I wonder why Gabriel will not return my affections and advances... can he not tell how much I adore him, how intoxicated he makes me? Is it not obvious the way I dote on him, bring him close whenever I can. The way I kiss him?

I remember one night when a group of us were having a sleepover, which is relatively rare given how preoccupied father kept us. One of the angels had a crush on this older guardian, and in an attempt to advance his affections towards her, he suggests we all play spin the bottle. (Yes I know what you are thinking, Angels, playing spin the bottle, but we are just like everybody else, just more advanced. Ugh, my mind is running from me again.) I was not really into the game; I kissed a few angels, nothing special. But then it landed on Gabriel. It made me nervous, I thought he would say no, but everyone kept on egging us on. He laughed and looked at me, leaning forward into the group, "come on Luci, kiss me" I still recall his words. I remember shaking my head and pulling away because I knew I couldn't control myself if I kissed him. The group started chanting some puerile statement, the equivalent of calling me what humans would say "a chicken". I had obtained enough grief from Michael; I did not need all of them doing it too. I promptly leant in, gripping at Gabriel's face, colliding our lips together. At first, the kiss was diminutive, not much to it, but it didn't take long for it to grow bigger and more intense. I pushed my weight further into him; I leant further forward into the group while he fell back to his knees, and it felt like our lips belonged together. He tangled his fingers in my hair, and shamefully I let out a low-pitch moan. Tentatively running my tongue along his bottom lip, and that is when he was pulled away, and our kiss was broken. He started talking and laughing along with his friends. Meanwhile, I stayed there for a moment hurt and confused. I knew then that my feelings were not reciprocated. I loved him, but he did not love me.

Love, Oh father! I know it is wrong. Michael has ensured I know well enough how perverse my love for Gabriel is. I bare the marks and the scars. And I would stand a beating every single day if Gabriel could be mine. I don't care what Michael thinks, or my father. I respect them both dearly, I love Michael and my father, but I have never been one to follow the rules. To hell with them both, love is not a choice, even if that decision means lifelong punishment.

*Sigh* Speak to me little angel, I know you are weak and damaged, but I need you to spread your frail, broken wings, and fly home. You must return to where you belong. I spoke to Michael today; he does not believe you are coming back. I do not know if it was a statement of malice to hurt me, or if he actually believes you will not come back. Though the extraordinary happened Gabriel, he bought me close to him and hugged me, placing a single kiss on my lips, not saying a word before letting go and walking off. What does that even mean? Maybe I'm just thinking too much again.

Please, Gabriel...please tell me he is wrong? Please come home...I need you.


	10. Chapter 10 ~ Silhouette

Sleep deprivation had caught the disquieted Morningstar, and he had nestled himself deep within the blankets of Gabriel's abandoned bed after a week of trying to find him with no avail. Stress, longing and loneliness subdued him as he pressed his face into the pillow that was clenched to his chest. His eyes were heavy, and it would not take long for the archangel to become sleeps next victim...or at least he would have been, had he not heard footsteps in the room which caused his ear to twitch. 

Lucifer initially did not move, rather choosing to remain uncommunicative in case the figure in the room was Michael. During the time that the youngest archangel had been away, it appeared as though there had been a shift in Michael's demeanour towards Lucifer, and often he would attempt to comfort the younger. But it had felt iniquitous because not only were they in Gabriel's bed, but Lucifer did not return such affections for the eldest. He had only gone through with such things because of his longing for Gabriel, his need to fill the empty void, and his fear that if he did not, he might cop another beating. 

The presence in the room however was not leaving, and Lucifer was only growing more perturbed. Silence can only remain for a duration before one is forced into insanity, and the archangel was not ready for that just yet. With his eyes narrowed to almost a complete shut, he rolls on the bed, bringing the pillow with him to make out as though he were still asleep. Tracing his eyes up the silhouette he can see diminished wings that are contorted towards the floor, beyond that it is difficult to see in the somber bedroom. But the speculation was that the figure was in fact Gabriel. 

"Gabriel...is that really you?" the eldest archangel whispers, raising a hand to rub at his eyes, but he is only met with silence. He feels sure however that he is not dreaming, and that this is not a trick. Staggering off of the bed, Lucifer moves to turn on the light switch. As he turns back sure enough it is Gabriel, in the flesh. Gabriel's head is hung low, his arms are tucked by his side. When Lucifer asks him if he is okay, he is only greeted with a half shrug by the younger angel. 

"L...uci..." Gabriel just manages to choke out, it was as though his words were muffled, yet his gaze still remains on the floor. 

"Ssshhh..." still standing beside the door, Lucifer turns around to close it behind him, not noticing that as he does it, the click of the lock causes Gabriel to flinch. He saunters towards him, and just as he had always done to soothe the younger, he begins to run his fingers through his golden feathers. Gabriel remains silent, choosing only to lower his face further, but his body, starts to tense up with each touch. 

"It's alright...you're safe...I've got you now..." Lucifer takes a step closer and is now directly behind the younger angel. Unfortunately Lucifer was not thinking about the ramifications of his actions, only wanting to comfort Gabriel...to solace himself. As his fingers worked to tenderly stroke through his distressed feathers, Lucifer ghosts his lips along his spine allowing his warm breath to make the younger angel tremble. Lucifer's left hand finds its way onto Gabriel's lower abdomen, and in response Gabriel shifts his body back into Lucifer. 

Agonised by what Adriel had done to him, every touch was making Gabriel relive the memory. The trickster had closed his eyes tightly and tried to picture that it was in fact Lucifer who was raking his fingernails across his abdomen, or dipping his tongue along the lines of his neck, before he sucked the sensitive flesh into his mouth to leave his own mark. He wanted to move his hands and to tell Lucifer just to please stop or to get off of him but he couldn't. It was as though the ability to speak had been taken from him when Adriel took what was not his to begin with. Gabriel knew that Lucifer was not trying to hurt him, not like Adriel had done, yet just having his hands touching his body disgusted him. Gabriel did not feel deserving of anyone, not after what had happened, and he doubted he would again.

Innocently, Lucifer had gone to reposition himself, and on doing so, it had caused his hips to roll up against Gabriel's backside. Terrified, he could not take it anymore and screamed "Get off of me!" his hands were squeezed into tight fists and his face contorted. It did not matter how the Morningstar tried to console him, the same words would part his lips on repetition "Stop it...get off of me...don't...stop..." and tears would flood his eyes, as they focused on an empty space in the air between them.

"Gabriel...I'm sorry...I did not mean to...please...I'm sorry..." Lucifer gripped his shoulders firmly, gaze fixed on the anxious younger golden-eyed archangel, but it was as though his brother was not listening to him at all, and had gone into a catatonic state. The vocalisation would be sure to draw attention if Lucifer could not work out what to do soon, but he was beside himself. Extending both of his hands out, he grabs a hold of the younger's face, tilting it upwards so that their expressions could meet equally. "Gabriel...stop this...snap out of it..." his tone was a little more domineering now, but still he would not listen. 

Lucifer looked down at Gabriel with a sympathetic gaze, running his thumb tenderly over his puffy, mellifluous lips gently while he cried out. His eyes were beginning to well up as he watched the one he cared for most eradicate before him. Lucifer leans his face in, Gabriel's voice now a mumble after several minutes of excessive yelling, but it was as though he were not really there, only his vessel present in that moment. Lucifer closes his eyes, and as he is about to press his lips to the younger angel, the door to the bedroom swings open...


	11. Chapter 11 ~ Tell the truth!

Lucifer paused just as his lightly crimson lips brushed overtop of Gabriel's, taking a moment to suck on his lower lip just long enough for the bedroom door to swing open, and for the two angels to be caught in what appeared like a moment of intimacy. The Morningstar peers down at the vulnerable archangel, who had finally been silenced, yet still stood staring his full attention riveted on Lucifer's lips, though he was looking right through him.

 

Sensing the level of tension in the room, and noticing the way Gabriel's body had become taut as his arms wrapped around his exposed torso, he spared a second to look towards the doorway; finally paying notice to who had found them in this state.

"Defied our father, and betrayed me, and yet, this is somehow what I expected to see" the silhouettes voice like a rising storm, as the speech drew much derision.

"Michael..." a low groan parts the lips of Lucifer; with his eyes narrowed in annoyance at the eldest of the celestial beings who now stood in the dimly lit bedroom. Some unconscious process forced Lucifer to take hold of Gabriel's hand and pull the trickster to stand behind him swiftly as he took a single step forward. The quick unexpected movement had Gabriel off guard; it was only due to his hands making contact with the edge of the bed that Gabriel had managed to stay on his feet, and not fall to the ground completely.

The Viceroy of Heaven had examined who appeared to be a mentally incapacitated archangel; worry lines framed his mouth and tugged laboriously at his eyes before his face had hardened in concentration. His observations revealed that for Gabriel a purple-yellow smear of bruises covered his body profusely and that there had been patches of dried blood, now congealed and cracked, but was yet to notice the damage to the youngest archangel's wings.

There was a minuscule movement in Michael's right eyebrow, the muscles in the back of his neck tightening; but it was not until Lucifer had seen the uncontrollable reddening of the other male's ears that he understood just how culpable he must have appeared. Mild terror overtook his face; Lucifer bent his head down and brushed his lips softly over Gabriel's hair almost as an act of defiance before focusing his attention back to Michael. "I did not do what you are thinking, Michael, don't do what you always do...don't blame me for this." His voice trailed off; the conclusion was inescapable.

A look of great bitterness swept across Michael's face. As Lucifer went to place a comforting hand on Gabriel's shoulder; which had again started to tremble because of all of the verbal confrontation between the unyielding beings in the room, Michael clutched at Lucifer's wrist, clenching his fist so hard that he could feel the pinch of nails cutting into his skin. Anger crept further into his already wrathful voice, and Michael was now standing taller than either archangel, who had been sandwiched between him and the bed. "I adore you Lucifer, I comforted you for four days!" There is a tug on the Morningstar's wrist as he is forced to face Michael's direction more closely. "Then I find you in here with Gabriel, doing what we did, and I find him in an almost unrecognisable state! You deserve everything that is coming to you, Luci."

With full force, the hand that had been wrapped tightly around Lucifer's wrist was used to hurl him towards the wall on the opposite side of the room. Though his vision was momentarily blurred from the sudden impact, Lucifer had responded at least quick enough to turn around and face his assailant. Lucifer had thought to himself that this was undoubtedly some form of karma created by some psychotic deity; if he had to repay for either his negligence towards Gabriel being attacked or for what he had done to Adriel, than this must have been it.

The room had become vocal, and even Gabriel had managed to rise from his position on the floor to standing next to the window that was closest to his bed; though he remained silent. Intertwining the fingers of his left hand into the loose fitted shirt that Lucifer was wearing, Michael then used his right elbow to smash into the side of Lucifer's skull, hitting the soft spot high on the temple. For a human, this could have been a catastrophic injury, while not as severe for an archangel; it was enough to cause a lack of focus, and for Lucifer to fall to his knees.

Though the perceived guilty archangel had been unfaltering in his attempt to absorb the trauma, swallowing the pain, and kick his way slowly back to the surface, Michael had managed one too many times to gain the upper hand during their fight which had now been going on for around twenty-five minutes. Both archangel's faces coated in a rich dark red liquid that was dripping onto their chests; staining the floor, and their once clean clothes. Lucifer's eyes were starting to becoming concealed with black circles and inflamed flesh with every blow to his face; watching the bystander from the edge of his vision. Though his view is restricted, Lucifer could discern that Gabriel was, in fact, watching what was happening.

"Michael, Stop!...Gabriel!" Lucifer cried out sharply before his throat suddenly blazed with intense pain. Lifting up his forearm as a form of defence, and staring into the empty space between them, he tried once more to get the trickster to speak up about what happened. "Gabriel, please! If I mean anything to you, you need to tell Michael the truth." The fight only intensified, hands wrapped around necks, fingernails into flesh, blood mingling until they were one and the same; but Gabriel remained reticent.

Did Gabriel know that Lucifer was there the day that Adriel attacked him? Had he known that he just stood there and watched as he was viciously attacked? What if all of this was a set up between Gabriel and Michael to get back at him for all he had done? How long was Gabriel just going to stand there and watch this happen? A flood of questions kept coming to Lucifers mind as he continued to try and beg Michael to stop, and Gabriel to help. But his voice grew barely audible, "SSS..." before blacking out completely.


End file.
